1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web fastening devices, and, more particularly, is directed towards fastening devices for captively holding fabric-like webs such as bedclothes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Web fastening devices of various configurations have been manufactured for holding bedclothes. One type fastener includes a resilient loop to which the bedclothes are clamped. Another type includes a plurality of coils through which the bedclothes are inserted. Bedclothes fasteners have been introduced to the public with varying degrees of success.